In The Night
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Reid and Morgan are driving to a case when the car stalls. In the middle of no where. At night. And they have no cell phone reception.   Friendly Reid and Morgan fic. Not really slash besides a tiny amount of very hard to find flirting.


**Last night I was chillin with my friends, and we went to see Hall Pass, and after that was over, we left the movie theater laughing our heads off, only to get outside and realize our truck was dead.**

**So, we got someone to help us jump it, but the thing was solidly dead. Like, murdered. It was 11, so all taxi/bus services were closed. We called friends, but they were all asleep. So,an hour later, we ended up getting a hold of my dad, and about 45 minutes later, he came and picked us up.**

**Keep in mind, in was about 5 degrees outside.**

**We got home at 1. **

**And of course, this inspired a oneshot.**

**:D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM! Or any of it's characters. ._.**

**

* * *

**

"I think we had to turn back there." Reid said.

"I know where I'm going." Morgan said and kept driving.

"I'm pretty sure we had to turn right back there." Reid said.

"There was no right turn, Reid. We would've turned into a tree." Morgan said.

"No, there was a road. I saw it. It wasn't paved, but it was a road." Reid said. Morgan looked at him.

"I think I would know a road if I saw one." Morgan said.

"Well, fine. But it was a road." Reid said and sat back.

"Look, there's a road right up here." Morgan said and pointed ahead of them.

"How can you tell? It's raining." Reid said and squinted.

"How could you tell the one back there was a road then?" Morgan asked. Reid sighed.

"How about we just pull over and look at the directions again?" Reid suggested.

"I know where I'm going." Morgan said and turned into the road, which wasn't even a road. Just a patch of dirt that stopped about five feet in. Reid looked at him.

"Give me the directions." Morgan said and sighed, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"Why did you do that?" Reid asked and pointed at the ignition.

"I don't know. It was automatic." Morgan said and put the keys back in ignition, and tried starting it, but it didn't catch.

"Uh," Reid looked around. It was very dark outside, and raining. It was impossible to see around them.

"Crap. No, not here." Morgan said. He pulled out his cell phone, but had no service. He noticed Reids behavior immediately.

"I don't have any service." Reid said and held up his cell phone.

"Great. We're gonna be late for the case." Morgan said. Reid looked at him.

"What if we don't make it?" Reid asked. "What if we get stuck out here?"

"We're not going to get stuck out here, Reid. We'll be fine. Someone will eventually drive by and we can ask if they can jump us." Morgan said. "We'll just have to wait."

Fifteen minutes later, no one drove by.

Thirty minutes later, still no one.

Morgan was dozing off, until he heard Reid make a noise.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"That." Reid whispered and pointed to something moving in front of them.

"It's probably nothing. You're just tired." Morgan said.

Then, they heard a growl.

"What was that?" Reid squeaked.

"Nothing. We're fine." Morgan said and looked out the windshield.

"It's a bear." Reid whispered.

"What?" Morgan said and looked at him.

"It's a bear and two cubs." Reid said and shrunk down in his seat.

"Just, don't make any sudden movements. They'll just walk by." Morgan said and sat back.

"Okay. They did." Reid said and continued looking out the window. Morgan sighed.

"Reid, we have our guns, don't we?" Morgan asked. Reid looked at him.

"Sometimes guns aren't always enough." Reid said. "Especially in the dark, when you can't see." Morgan sighed again.

"I won't let anything happen to us, okay? We'll be fine." Morgan said and rolled his eyes. Reid was silent.

Eventually, Reid had made his way to the backseat and fell fast asleep.

"Finally, jeez." Morgan whispered.

"Morgan?" Morgan heard Reid squeak. Morgan sighed.

"What now?" Morgan asked.

"I have a bar back here." Reid said. Morgan looked back at him.

"Call Hotch!" Morgan snapped.

"Okay!" Reid said nervously. It was quiet.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I lost it." Reid said and sat up. Morgan sighed.

Eventually, the two had both fallen back asleep.

Suddenly, Morgan snapped out of his sleep, thinking he heard tires.

"Pretty boy." Morgan whispered and looked back at Reid, who was hugging Morgan's sweatshirt. Morgan squinted at him and rolled his eyes.

"Pretty boy!" He said again and shook him. Reid snapped up.

"What?" Reid almost yelled.

"Shut up. Do you hear that?" Morgan asked and held a finger up, shushing Reid. Reid listened.

"No, Morgan. Don't try and scare me." Reid said.

"No, seriously. I heard tires." Morgan said.

"Well, there's no headlights, now let me go back to bed." Reid said and looked down at Morgan's sweatshirt.

"I hoped you enjoyed drooling all over my sweatshirt. I was going to wear that, you know." Morgan said and laughed. Reid rolled his eyes.

The two were interrupted by tapping on Morgan's window, causing both of them to scream, but Reid's was especially girly. Reid immediately backed up.

"We'regonnadiewe'regonnadie." Reid repeated.

"Need a lift you two?" The two heard Hotch yell. Morgan opened his eyes and saw Hotch grinning outside the window. "Good morning!"

The two exited the car, both embarrassed, and realized it was getting lighter outside.

"I got that on tape!" Prentiss yelled.

"I got a picture of Reid cuddling with Morgan's sweatshirt!" JJ yelled.

"We could post these online and make millions!" Prentiss yelled and high-fived JJ.

Reid looked at Morgan.

"They're never gonna let us live this down." Morgan said and sighed. Reid shrugged.

* * *

**I don't even know. I'm so tired. I didn't end this the way I wanted to end it. Oh well.**

**Please review! (: **


End file.
